


Dying Inside (To Hold You)

by Brotal24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotal24/pseuds/Brotal24
Summary: The Winchester brothers were on their stealth mission hunting down a notorious witch. Luckily, Dean just got hit by the curse. He's greeted by his 16th-century Wiegman after unexplained orgasms and wet dreams occurred. Sam called Cas for help, and Dean's surprised of how Cas would handle the humungous situation between his bow legs. But there's other issues and feelings boiling inside his gut. The curse makes it worst and prevents him from taming the 'feelings' he hides for nearly 10 years. Will he ended up spilling the can of beans before his man essence would dry up?





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday 11:32 PM. Wyoming.

The Winchesters were on their stealth mission hunting down a notorious witch. Sam's hackles stood as he found a case. 7 dead bodies, all male, age range 25-40. The coroner's report concluded each victim died from a massive bleeding on their gonads. And upon the interviews from the victim's families, each victim suffered the same disorder, a priapism.

It's one of the biggest reasons they all died. Sam winced in disgust but masked it up with a vicariousness.

"Oh, look it! This witch has a kink on mondo things." Dean chuckled as he revved up the engine.

Sam rolled his eyes, and shut the car's door, "I don't know, Dean. Aside from confusing porn again from reality, I think, this witch wants to punish them or something--"

"Or she did it to pass her wee hours, and something just for fun. Sam, this is a witch we're talkin' about. It's part of their shtick. They love it bloody, messy, and gross." Dean pushed down the pedal and baby purred on the road.

Sam leaned back in his seat as he read the notes of info he got.

"Don't worry, this is just easy ganking." Dean said smugly.

"You mean, that easy part you said is on you while I do the research part." Sam displayed his famous bitch face.

Dean shrugged, "You love the nerdy part, Sam. I can't take that away from you."

Sam narrowed his eyes into slits, "Or maybe we should call Cas for--"

"Don't." Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel. With Sam's suspicious stare, he dodged it with a "The guy's busy of..whatever." He gritted his teeth.

"You can't deny how you sounded stupid and worried about him right now."

Damn it. Sam can't just shut his kale-cake hole for a goddamn minute and steer their conversation away from Cas. He eyed the road, engrossed. "Well, he just came back from the.." He can't even spit the word.

Sam sighed and settled into a comfortable position. "Isn't it time for you to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Dean snapped, nostrils flared.

Sam yawned and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know. Maybe start telling him how much he mattered to you..that you care.." He said groggily.

"As if he would get it." Dean muttered under his breath and prayed Sam didn't catch it. He glanced tentatively at Sam now fast asleep beside him and producing moose snores.

Dean looked back to the road, or rather smoldered the road, and let his thoughts drowned him. Thinking about his best friend makes him all pissed at himself, and at the same time gooey. And there are millions of different versions of Cas' face flashed inside his noggin. He remembered the things, and words he swallowed as he hugged Cas in his arms. Cockblock their reunion by calling him 'pal'.

This whatever-he-feels-thing for Cas is dangerously cracking the wall he built. And by calming it down, he tried on expressing his feelings towards his angel bit by small bit. Clipped words he hoped Cas would get.

Sure, he can't deal it this time if Cas won't come back to him. But he's afraid of saying those chick-flick words. Everyone they loved suffered, left and mostly killed. Because if he spills, he had to deal with it, and prove it. Cas survived yet he fell and broken all thanks to him.

That's why he stepped away from that dangerous thing in order for him, and Cas to focus on the task at hand. Namely: Save Mom. And it's eating him up every time Cas was absent and unaware of what he's up to. They're like dodging away from each other yet stay in the same space.

And if this space will be full of their excuses, they'll have no choice but to intersect at the end.

 

________________

  
And here comes the fight scene. They managed and tracked down the witch, 20 minutes walk across the motel they're logged in. Too late to discover, the witch was not on their suspect list. They make it inside her house without the trap on their way.

Sam concluded that the curse killed the victims was a combination spell of desire and lust. A rare kind of spell, making her victims a guinea pig. And to break the spell, simply break the sigils and gank her. Sam found the witch's altar and the sigil, surrounded by black candles.

Dean guarded the creaking door, gun, and flashlight in hand. "Huh. I never expect this to be easy."

But before Dean could retort and Sam destroyed the sigil, an unseen force slammed Sam on the wall across the altar. Dean put into action and fired his gun at the lady in black. But he's slung too on the wall, weapon dropped helplessly on the center of the floor.

Sam grunted, a lackluster smile on his lips. "Okay, that's expected, but still sucks."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed as the witch does her catwalk. "Now get ready for the villain's speech."

The witch's eyes glowed pink aimed to Dean. She leered and Dean recoiled, nose wrinkled in distaste as rotten scent hit his nostrils. "Oh, the lady not to be rude, but you stink to high heaven." He eyed Sam, who's gradually reaching his foot back to the ground as the witch's attention zeroed on him. So, he does the chatty-Deany mode to buy Sam time and destroy the sigil.

The witch leaned close to his face and Dean sputtered upon holding his breath. He wants to chuck up when she showed her covered in grime yellowish out of shape teeth. He eyed Sam breaking free from his invisible bonds.

"Hmm.." The witch ran one finger with sharp long crooked dirty nails and oh god, a trail of green slime left on Dean's face. Why is he always happened to be the one dealing with this? And her brown round baggy eyes widened. "Ooooh, what's this? I found the perfect boy-toy! Mmm, your eyes screaming so much want that you're ashamed of it. Holding out your feelings oh so lovely makes you the perfect ingredient." She laughed in glee.

Dean coughed and recalled what she called him. Kinky gross witch it is. "Sorry, Daddy's not gonna like to share his boy."

Nice line, Dean, while thinking about Cas with a whip in hand, dom eyebrows on. Confusing porn with reality again. And here goes the grip on his neck. 'Ew, her oh so gross hand wrapped around my neck! I'm gonna bleach myself after this.'

Thankfully, Sam destroyed the altar. Throwing everything with no abandoned. He even ignored his locks covered his face and sputtered some strands out of his mouth. The grip went on Dean's neck and he sighs in relief as she turned her attention back to Sam still arranging his locks back.

Dean slid down the floor as the witch's control died down. While Sam's busy breaking the sigil, the witch is on her way with so much revenge, eyes glowed red. Dean took the time and reached for his gun.

The witch chanted with hexed drama in her voice. The floor shook and the sigil painted on the corner, above the altar glowed orange. Dean pulled the trigger before the witch could complete her whatever-spell. The bullet slid through her skull and body.

The ground halted on its shaking while Sam destroyed the sigil using his strength and a paint spray.

The witch fell dead on the ground. Sam sighed in relief while Dean winced in disgust and gagged. "Let's get outta here before I barf all out the contents inside my--" He groaned and bumped on the table. Glass shattered contained intestine inside of it. "I can't take it anymore." He croaked and make it outside.

Sam followed calmly behind and chuckled. "And here I am wondering how I always ended up the whiny one."

Dean slumped on the side of the car and groaned long. "Shut up. We need to burn her." He glanced down at the gross contents he heaved on the ground. "She's one of the grossest witches I've ever encountered."

Sam opened the trunk and took an ax, "I hope she didn't finish the spell she threw at us."

"Why, what could possibly happen to us if she succeeds?" Dean arched a sly brow.

Sam pursed his lips and throws a bitch face to Dean.

"You don't like it?"

"Oh, you're gross than your vomit, Dean." Sam stomped back inside the house.

Dean whistled lewdly and chuckled at his brother. He can manage to have a big dick, but an exploding one, Nah.

  
______________

  
The drive back to the bunker sipped out their remaining energy. Exhausted, Dean slumped face first on his bed while Sam goes straight to the library. Spending time geeking and teaching Jack. The kid's determined and eager to help but sometimes his powers would mess up that's why he ran away.

And Cas…

Dean checked his phone for the hundred times. The last call he dropped straight to Cas' voicemail. And shit, here it goes again. He felt disappointed Cas ignored him.

Despite his efforts of showing how damn worried he is. Maybe Sam was right, he needs to spell it right in front of Cas' face and kissed those pink lips-- Dean straightened and sat up at the jolt of pleasure blossomed on his abdomen. Like unseen fingers tickled his horny side.

He bit his lip as he ran his hand down his leg and cupped his hard-on. The pressure on his jeans tightened uncomfortably. He unzipped his jeans and stroke his hard member. The head oozing with precum.

He hissed and held back a moan as pleasure drowned him oh so good. And it occurred to him how strangely fast his junior reacted. Might be the absence of getting laid for weeks was the one at fault. He slumped back down and halted his stroking, eyeing the ceiling, breath labored and his legs twitched.

"Oh, crap. I'm just gross-out hours ago."

His dick twitched in response and clear beads of precum oozed out from the slit. He's already so close just thinking Cas between his legs. Eyes covered in lust as his pink mouth stretched upon engulfing Dean's cock and started bobbing his head. Cas' mouth hot, tongue swirled around his slit, hands caressing and fumbling his balls.

"Oh, Cas.." Dean gasped, bucked his hips into the air, hands stroking fast. "Ahh..fuck, Cas!" Hot spurts of come landed on his abdomen and heaving chest.

The first thought comes to his mind, "Shit, I needed that." And the second one is, "I hope he doesn't hear that." He groaned, stared cow eyes at his twitching cock as another orgasm hit him without touching it. "Shiiiiiiit.." He held the headboard as his hips thrust uncontrollably into the air.

Endless, long ropes spurts of cum splattered on the floor. It took his breath away, left him panting and spent. The last thing he remembers, his cock twitched and wiggled between his legs.

_____________

  
The next thing he met was the map table of the bunker. He's face planted on the glass, body naked and covered in sweat. A hand ran through his hair, nails scratched on his scalp gently. But those hand pulled his hair harshly, tilting his head up and meeting dark blue eyes.

Cas' naked body glided with his own, "Do you like it, Dean? My name on your sinful lips when you come?"

Wow, Cas' graveled voice got deeper and sexier, whispering those dirty words in his ear. He groaned and pushed back as Cas thrust slowly, grinding between Dean's butt crack. He gasped as the blunt head of Cas' cock caught his rim. Another harsh pull on his hair while Cas growled and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yeah...Cas...Yes!"

Cas continued moving his hips in a slow manner, teasing Dean. "Why Dean? Why do you think of me?"

Dean caught his breath as Cas slammed into him. He held tight on the edge of the table and cried. Cas thrust hard and fast hitting the sensitive spot again and again. Sparks of pleasure triggered every nerve in his body.

The table shook, skin slapping against skin and panting breaths echoed. Dean swore they put every porn to shame. Cas let go of his hair and held him close to his chest, hooked his arms on Dean's shoulder. Dean arched, leaned back and tilted his head, meeting Cas' eyes.

But the new position made him saw sparks behind his eyelids and sent shaking pleasure down his spine. His cock trapped underneath, sliding on the glass of the table.

"Why Dean?" Cas asked conveyed with curiosity and emotions Dean can't even name one.

Dean choked as he felt his balls tighten, teeth clenched, "Because of I..I--aah! Caaas!!"

_____________

 

Dean woke up panting and met the ceiling's judging color. A wave of exhaustion hit as he tried to move. He pulled the blanket away and grimaced upon the soaked fabric. He throws the blanket hastily on the floor.

And what surprised him the most is the amount of semen exploded, pooling between his tired legs.

"Holeh guacamole.."

Mouth gaped, he blinked and pinched his face. It's not a dream anymore as he stared wide-eyed at the amount of come. His cock twitched, hard, fat and long. Way longer than its usual size it reached his chest as it slowly stood proud, greeting him as it bobbed.

He wanted to shout but his voice shied away and produced a squeak of, "Noooooooo!"

The veins of his tyrannosaurus prick fat. The blunt head angry red glistened with come. Dean took a few calming breaths and cleared his manic mind.

"Damn, witch!" He moved but his limbs heavy and sore. Damn it really he should've known the obvious signs. But the witch was dead, how on earth the curse still affects him? Maybe it wasn't destroyed completely.

His big cock twitched back at him. "You really are now a super pickle." He measured his cock with his finger. "Thirteen inches?! And..oh-ho, same thickness with my forearm." His cock twitched once more and Dean felt hot again.

"I get it now. The victims died outta juice." He bit his lower lip and stroke his cock with both hands. No, he should resist if wants to last long.

He clenched the sheets instead and looked back up at the ceiling. But a soft whine escaped his lips as pain blossomed on his abdomen and ran down on his cock. His giant prick oozed out more pre-cum. "No, you don't."

And it's like his dick talked back to him as it bobbed again. The pre-cum ran down his balls that it tightened with the sensation. Thighs trembled, lower abdomen spasm. He held on the sheets as his orgasm hit him wave after wave.

His cock joyously spurted large ropes of semen like a godamn fountain. He heard the song Hallelujah inside his head while his dick didn't stop spurting. He cried out softly, calling Cas' name. Not in pleasure but calling for help as his orgasm knocked him out. Again.

  
_____________

Dean didn't dream and if he did, none of it registered on his sated mind, body and soul. He doesn't know whether to congratulate himself he will not die on a hunt but hell die of too much pleasure he can't control. And that will be an awesome title on his grave. What? Is he surrendering now? So, how can he spill it to Sam?-- Nope, that's not literally--

A knock broke his reverie. Dean noticed he's clutching his phone.

"Dean?"

"Speaking of moosepunzel." He slurred and blearily glanced at the door.

"Something's up?" Sam's muffled hesitant voice behind the door made Dean nervous all of a sudden. "Dean?"

He opened his chapped lips and lick it. "M'fine!" He winced at such obvious, clipped, too hoarse voice of his.

"No, you're not. I can smell it from here which is.." He can see through the door Sam's triangle nose crinkled in disgust. "Hey, okay that's really a strong scent, Dean. Eew! You doing it the whole night? Oh, don't answer that."

Dean facepalmed upon Sam's nescience. He's trying not to be ashamed of the situation he had right now by masking it with a lie that failed. Sam, however, wanted him to..spill..it. But before his mouth can quip, libido overdrives his whole body.

"Fuuuuuccckkk." A glob of pre-cum dripped down his cock and splattered on his inner thigh.

"Okay, I'm gonna--" More shuffling noises ensue. "Make sure to rehydrate!" Sam's voice now far.

Dean groaned and leaned back on the headboard. Thighs strained and aching. He stared down accusingly at his cock. "You gain an inch again?!"

Huffing in disbelief, he wrapped his hands around his cock and stroked lazily. He sighs and savors the desire trying to ignite the flickering fire. More pre-cum oozed out from the slit that made the pain in his abdomen weakened a tad bit.

"This isn't enough. I need... I.." He felt empty and aching. Cupping his balls, now a size of tennis ball, he chuckled upon the size and the weight of it on his palm as he tugged it. The fire inside him lit up a little. He wants to chase it but jacking off this time isn't enough.

His arms gone sore upon stroking at a fast pace. As he continued fumbling his balls, the tip of his pinky touched his hole and it fluttered. That sends sparks on his entire body. He tentatively caressed his hole again.

He squirmed, "Ooh..haaah. That tickles."

He inserted his pinky earning him a gasp upon the foreign intrusion. He glared at his cock as it twitched and more pre-cum escaped front the slit. "I had my pinky inside my ass. Happy now?"

It's not like he never done this before. Engaging fifth base with sober state of mind and booze does the trick. Less awkward and pain..and to remember it after.

He pulled his pinky and used his pre-cum as lube. Coated two fingers and inserted back into his hole. Feet planted on the mattress and pushed back down on his finger. His other hand stroked his massive dick.

The soreness he felt minutes ago faded and replaced with renew energy and bliss boiling like a lava inside him. He can't push away how he wished it was Cas doing this to him. He wants it, want him. But that kind of want has its big U-turn on the status of their relationship.

Though he enjoys every moment they shared, that longing ensues to its higher level. Cas' absence made it worse, how much he fudgingly miss him. How worried he is everytime the dork put his life in danger. He wished Cas won't leave everytime he pushed him away.

He wished Cas would say what's on his head.

'Why Dean?'

"Because of I.. haaah-aaaahh.." His fingers hit a soft bump inside and he abruptly comes.

He clung to the sheets and headboard as his orgasm continued on its high. Cum splattered on the sheets and floor, joining the mess he'd made. His teeth chattered as he pulled out his fingers. Limbs quaking as he slumped back down on his bed, eyes droop, limbs tired and sore again.

But the pain and hotness fade.

"Because I want you.." The tip of his cock slapped his chin and smeared the come on his jaw. "I need you..more than of what we have..more than everything.."

He chuckled weakly and this time he didn't resist when his consciousness grasped out from his hold and sleep lulled him using its harp. He clutched his phone back and mumbled in his sleep.

_______________

  
Cas stood outside the bunker, phone on his ear. He stared at Dean's name on the screen. Cerulean eyes bugged of what he'd heard.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wa..ter.." He's dying.

"Dean?" Sam's voice ringing in his head like he's calling from the other end of the tunnel using a megaphone.

"Wa..ter.." The ceiling swirled and the heaviness of his cock stopped him from just even twitching. He let out a weary sigh as the door opened. And Sam's gigantic form strides towards his bed. Until those moose steps halted followed by a dramatic thud.

Sam's eyes widened in horror, "Oh my..god.."

"Wa..ter.."

Sam, however, didn't hear what he said as he paced then hesitantly stood. Casting longing glances towards the door. His locks flew every time he does the hasty turn. Hazel eyes gimlet for a second then his forehead puckered, eyes bugged out.

"Oh, shit!" And thankfully he halted by the door, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dean, it hit you!" And instead of throwing begging puppy eyes at Dean, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sugar pickle, 16th-century wiegman.." He lamely croaked staring helplessly at his giant prick.

Sam seemed had always something in mind as he jumped on his heels. "Just hold still--"

Dean groaned as another wave of painful orgasm snatched back his attention. Sam's mortified upon witnessing and ran his escape route.

"I'm calling him! Whether you like it or not!" Sam shouted as his steps carried him on the hallway.

Instead of saying, 'Sammy, no!' His dry as Sahara throat and mouth said, "Wa..ter." He stared blankly at the closed door. Every bit of him quivers.

The sheets, floor wet and his come pooled between his legs. Muffled voices behind the door subsided and hazily registered Dean's ears.

"Well, I-I never thought-- persistent genital arousal disorder and priapism--No, Cas listen." Sam shuffled and Dean can imagine him pacing back and forth, phone wedged between shoulder and ear while holding a nerdy book on the other hand. "It's a combination of these disorders...Yes, the witch did it to all her victims..No, we ganked and burned her." The shuffled steps halted, "You think there's another sigil? That's possible...He's uhh..you should..check him.."

Dean's ears perked up and something inside his chest twisted. Sam's voice faded and the ceiling halted its swirling. A familiar flap of fabric caught his attention. Cas stood a few inches away from the bed, deep blue eyes widened in concern.

"Dean!" Cas skidded to an abrupt halt.

And Dean won't admit his heart skipped a beat hearing Cas' deep graveled voice calling out his name. It never goes old. "Go away.." He slurred and regret he let those words escaped.

Castiel stood beside the bed, hand a few inches away from Dean's clammy forehead. Those worried eyes of his never wavered to stare at Dean's eyes and not on his naked, sated form. He straightened and sat hesitantly on the bed. "Sam called and told me what happened. You look..terrible."

Dean's lip pursed, "Well, can you fix this?" He gestured down on the huge cock that he estimated would be 19 inches long as it reached now his knees. Limp like a wasted phyton after crashing on a party. He's tempted to cover his nakedness and pushed away the heat rising up his cheeks as Cas' eyes roamed all over his body.

Until Cas met his eyes and Dean swore the ring of blue in his eyes thinned and turned black. "Let me try."

Dean stilled as Cas' cool fingers touched his forehead. A hitch of breath escaped his lips as the warm energy renew every damaged cell inside him. He peered down and his cock didn't go back to its usual size. He met Cas' troubled face.

Cas' brow knitted in a frown as he concentrated, "I can't fix it completely."

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Dean noticed his soaked sheets now dry and the semen flaked on his skin gone but he's bone-tired.

"It needs a slow process of healing. My..mojo might trigger your organ to explode. The witch..she combined two male organ disorder to make her victims suffer." Cas' hands rested on his lap, twitched.

Dean sigh and licked his lips, "So, what now? I'll be stuck jerking off until my prick goes back to normal size?"

Cas swallowed and the movement of his Adam's apple mesmerized Dean. "I'll..assist you if you like."

Dean blinked and noticed Cas' cheeks and neck tainted in pink. He blinked more trying to decipher what Cas said.

"I mean, I'll make sure everytime you..emptied yourself, I'll be here to heal and make sure you're hydrated and put you to rest to prevent tiring yourself out." Cas blabbered, eyes wide, hands fiddled the sleeve of his coat.

"Oh, okay." Dean masked his disappointment with a shrug. "You're not busy?" A lame question there, Winchester.

Cas clasped his hand, "You're my priority.." And that tiny smile is the high light of Dean's shitty day. "Now, let me put you back to sleep." He doesn't do the poke of healing but instead splayed his palm on Dean's forehead.

Dean's eyes droop and all his worries faded away. "Thanks, Cas." He mumbled.

The last thing he remembered before lala land invaded his consciousness was Cas' smile and his voice saying, "I'll be here..always."

________________

  
Oh, not again.

Dean groaned and lay down on his stomach. He held his hips from rutting against the soaked again sheets. Panting, he looked down at his legs. His cock's size eased down a tad inch but the horny feels escalated.

He bit his lower lip upon holding control that grasped out as his hips gyrated, finding friction on the sheets. He searched for Cas in the room, "Huh, priority my ass." He pouted like a petulant child that he is. Huffing, he rolled on his back and gripped his erection. "No more jizzing out all over the place. I can do this by myself!"

And it's like his back to basics converting every lewd scenario going on inside his head into something more gagging. Like Sam wearing a grass skirt, dancing hoola with his ukulele. Then there's Cas in his flora shorts and crown flowers on his head. He does the beat of the drums.

The sweat making his topless body shimmer that accentuated every ripple of muscle on his arms, chest, and abs. How his hips swayed in time with the beat. Those fudging eyes making come hither. Sam in the background sang 'Careless Whisper'.

And isn't it like an intro of a porno?

Dean slumped on his bed, rolled over and rutted on the sheets. Teeth gritted, hands gripped tightly on the headboard as the bed rattled for every hard thrust he made. "Why can't you stay, huh?" Blame his hormones and the curse but not his clingy side. "Fuck! Not enough again."

Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He halted thrusting and goes back stroking his cock. "C'mon, spit it out already...Haa-aahh.." Pre-cum dribbled down from the slit. Like his dick is crying for him. "Cas..you..aaaaaahh.."

A gust of wind didn't stop him from his ministrations. And he knew the owner of the ozone and rain scent that sent shivers down his spine. As soon as Cas stood close, Dean reached out and tugged Cas' hand. He held Cas' widened eyes and uttered the words he never knew would escape.

"Please.."

Cas loomed hesitantly but Dean beat the possibility of Cas turning down his request. He lurched forward and caught Cas' lips in a messy kiss. Dean grabbed the chance entering Cas' hot, pliant mouth as he gasped in surprise. Cas moaned as Dean swirled his tongue.

The urgency and hesitance wiped out as Cas surrendered and kissed back. Dean melted and aroused as Cas pushed against his naked body. The tan coat is more than Sam's cock block skills, preventing him to feel every contour and skin beneath. Although it stopped him from roaming his hands on every plane of Cas' body.

Cas pulled away from the kiss, panting, lips swollen. The blue on his eyes thinned replaced with raven rings.

"You said you'll assist me." Dean breathed out, insistent, hands clutched on Cas' coat. He's anxious that if he let go, the dork would zap his ass out. Like forever for engaging such an action.

Cas inhaled a sharp breath and met his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" His voice now deeper, hoarser. Dean's cock twitched.

"There's no other way." Dean kissed him.

He helped Cas eased out from his coat, undershirt, slacks, shoes, and socks. He managed on controlling himself and prevent on jumping on Cas whose taking his time slowly as a snail. This is the first time he witnessed Cas naked. He wanted so badly to mark Cas' skin.

Dean pulled his hair as he noticed the tinted bulge between Cas' legs, beneath his boxer briefs.

"Not to break your moment but I don't want to come without your assistance."

Cas' shoulder tensed. He sat down beside Dean, "You're not clear-headed right now, Dean. I don't want you to it regret after."

Dean wanted to say 'So, what? No strings attached. Oh, wait--' "Oh, wait you're..you're not having issues with this.." He trailed off, pointing himself and Cas.

Cas sighed, "Like what you said, I'm cool with this." He does his strange air finger quotes.

"Good." Dean pulled Cas in a searing, hot kiss. Hands roamed on Cas' back, tracing every skin and muscle as it flexed under his palms.

Cas relaxed onto the kiss and hesitantly ran his hand at the back of Dean's head, cupping his jaw, dragging down his neck and arms. Dean the eager-because-he'd-been-curse, growled at the back of his throat and pinned Cas down without cutting the kiss. They both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. Dean, the horny that he is (because he'd been cursed), yanked Cas' boxers in one swift motion and throws it the floor.

Cas' erection sprang free, pre-cum dribbled down his girth. Dean thumbed the slit, smearing the pre-cum and stroke Cas' cock that earned him a deep, throaty moan. He clutched, dug his nails into Dean's biceps. "Dean..ahh.." Dilated eyes widened in disbelief.

God, he looked so lost and beautiful. Dean can't hold on hearing Cas that way, witnessing him this way. So, he lined their cocks and together they moved. Searing each other's mouth in a chaste kiss.

"You're almost close.." Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

Dean answered Cas with a soft, single kiss on the tip of his nose as he noticed the smug smirk on Cas' lips. "Wanna join me?" He wrapped their erections on his hand and stroked at a fast pace.

Cas bucked his hips, thrashed his head side to side, eyes shut tight. Dean nibbled on the pulse on Cas' neck, under the side of his jaw. He sucked and lapped at the soft skin as the pulse under his tongue ticked fast. The spike of pleasure ran down his abdomen as his thrust turns erratic.

Cas' nails scraped onto Dean's arms as he shook and spurted come, hot between them. Dean's name on his lips. Dean followed suit, mixing his own come splattered on their abdomen and chest. He slumped down atop Cas, feeling Cas' wild heartbeat beneath him and the wetness between their bodies.

As they both came down from their orgasmic high, Dean hummed on Cas' neck. While Cas' fingers traced random lines on his back. The silence is not still but tranquil. Dean laid there with a smile on his lips, thumb tracing the stubble on Cas' jaw up to his cheeks.

He nosed playfully on Cas' chin and looked down blearily, "S'that good?"

Cas' hair askew, skin flushed, eyes clear and so blue that made him look younger. His searching something in Dean's eyes and let out a breathy sigh. "Yes." And there's that tiny smile again.

Dean can't deny if his heart had wings, it'll flap wildly and would happily slap him endlessly. The semen smeared on their bellies and chest squelched as Dean moved. He laid close beside Cas, arms to toes touched. Damn, this sheets and the whole room needs to be purified.

"Are you feeling good now?"

Dean cleared his throat, "A little bit." He gestured down on his protruding cock. "Junior can't calm down for a sec." He chuckled at his own joke.

Post-orgasmic bliss that is. He's not surprised when Cas' finger touched his forehead. Unexplained warmth blanketed all over his body and deep down his system.

Cas sat up and Dean pushed down the urge to hold Cas' hand beside him. "It'll take hours for the curse to took its effect again."

And his mouth betrayed him, "You're going?" He slowly sat up, leaned his back against the headboard. He watched Cas collecting his clothes scattered on the floor. The dread of disappointment gradually escalated.

"I have to break that spell before it'll kill you first." Cas put on his boxers, followed by his slacks.

"Can you toss it to Sam and Jack?" Dean clenched his fist for such being clingy..because of the fudging curse. "I mean, they can't.." He licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Cas' kiss. "You know..assist." Cas didn't respond and finally put on his clothes back completely. Dean crossed his arms, "Okay, fine. I can take care of this anyway." Well, that didn't sound casual.

Cas stared at him for a few minutes like there were thousands of words he wanted to say. But can't choose which one without dropping the awkward card between them. Dean slowly stood on shaky legs, shuffled to the drawer. He nearly jumped as Cas wrapped the robe around him. "I'll be back, Dean." Then he zapped.

Dean sighed, "Don't be such a selfish pony, Dean."

But who's he's kidding? The yearning he felt for the guy goes up to notch after what happened now. And it's already been there before the curse hit him. Sue him for being clingy.

He wrapped the robe tight around his body and hissed as his aching dick touched the fabric of every movement he takes. He nearly spills his feelings--Should he? Cas might recoil upon such action.

Trudging on the hallway down to the kitchen was quite taxing since his dick rubbed and bumped uncomfortably on his legs. And it's worse when his moose of a brother was there, munching on his rabbit food, eyes round like a moose caught in headlights. But the headlights smashed as the moose attacked it like Sam did now.

"How are you?"

Dean slumped down in the nearest seat, "A bit peachy, sated and sore." He eyed the mug of coffee that Sam offered to him. He shrugged thanks and took a sip.

"So.." Sam licked his lips, "You two did the..mambo?"

Dean sputtered on his drink not because Sam discovered the obvious but at the word mambo. Sam shrugged as he glared daggers. "You want details? Fine, I can tell you in the most graphic way--"

Sam chuckled and raised his hand in a mock surrender. "No, thanks. I want to contain my food and it's benefits for a while longer." He stood up, "Off we go now."

Dean's brow furrowed, "I thought Cas would take care breaking that son of a sigil."

"He is now.." Sam hesitated and failed on lying a straight face. "But with the one-hour interval, he can't find it that fast. So, Jack and I will finish it."

Dean's lips twitched and hid his smile behind the mug of coffee. "Okay."

But Sam knew, always knew what's behind that response as he sighed in defeat. "Oh my God it's happening." Having an internal battle, Dean makes it worst.

"The perks of having a spewing anaconda." Dean waggled his brows lewdly.

But his brother had other plans on strangling him back as he beamed like he won the golden ticket from Charlie's chocolate factory. "You told him, right?"

Dean's lip thinned and Sam's giddy face fades, replaced with his famous bitch face. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Sam huffed, ran his hand through his locks. "Don't play the dense card, Dean. This is Cas we're talking about."

"Oh, knock it off--"

Sam walked out, "Fine, as always you gonna spill it to him when it's too late."

Dean thunk his head on the table, "The stick is too big to pull out my ass, Samantha!" He looked up, startled upon Jack, peering hesitantly by the door.

But Sam's voice cuts out Jack's lines, "Let him wallow, Jack. C'mon."

Jack waved goodbye and shuffled towards where Sam is. Later, he heard the door shut.

That's one hour for him to wallow and weight things out. He drank the last remaining dregs of coffee and showered. Not bothering putting some clothes on and stick on the robe Cas put in him. Cas' scent lingered on the sheets and pillows.

Consuming his last minutes before the curse took its effects, he pulled out a urethral sound kit from his drawer. He didn't use this thing since he ordered it out of curiosity from watching porn. And with his dick right now, it'll dangerously disappear if he inserted it in his slit. Sighing, he put back the kit and shut the drawer.

He shouldn't expect such things. They didn't cross that line, right? Cas did it because its necessary, right?

His inner voice replied, 'No, Dean. Because he's worried just like you.' And that inner voice sounded like Sam. Maybe if he just listens, he'll find out the answers.

____________

  
He didn't go back to his room and stayed camp in the library where the map table is few centimeters away, mocking his libido. The one hour had passed and here yee, Dean's cock stood proudly between his legs as he glowered at the map table. That fantasy dream played inside his head fueled the pleasure as he stroked his dick. But instead of the scenario he wanted with Cas taking him apart on the table, he changed it into another stranger with bouncy, round, huge strawberry creams.

His cock, the traitor, answered him with prickling pain in his lower abdomen that squeezed his balls uncomfortably and painfully tight. He huffed in frustration and halted stroking. Glaring daggers at his cock won't ease down the pain. He nearly knockdown on his seat when Cas barged in and shut the door.

Dean won't admit that his hackles stood, especially his brat of a cock twitched in excitement even though hidden under the robe. He straightened in his seat and tried to calm down.

"About time you showed up." Dean smiled sheepishly. Okay, that's another lame line there.

Cas walked towards him. His worn down face shouted the obvious news. "I failed to locate the sigil." He sighs in defeat, deep blue eyes swirled with shame as he didn't hold Dean's gaze.

But before Dean would spat another lame joke, Cas beat him by undoing his tie and pulling off his clothes like a striptease scene. Dean clumped his mouth shut.

"Can you hold it for a bit? I--" Cas struggled on untangling his tie.

Dean only licked his lips as Cas stood in front of him gloriously stark naked. Behind the tie half loose on his neck revealed a hickey. He stood up abruptly and stopped Cas' hand upon fiddling and pulling the tie off. They held gazes, "Just--leave it."

He undid his robe and dropped it to the floor. Cas' Adam's apple bobbed, eyes dilated. Their breath mingled, lips brushed. It's awkward how they want to stand closer but Dean's giant prick cockblocked the moment.

But it didn't stop Cas as he kissed Dean gently. His hand rested on Dean's hips, ran up on his back and pulled their body closer. Dean grunted as both their erections trapped between their bodies.

Cas' lips nibbled under Dean's jaw, trailed kisses down his neck and shoulder. Dean sighed and let Cas do his exploration while his hand massaging Cas' scalp. His breath hitched when Cas sucked and flicked his tongue on one of his nipples. Every flick, lapped and sucking made Dean squirmed, panting and buckled.

"That's..awesome." He damn slurred hazily as Cas held him.

"I think you need to sit down and let me take care of you."

Dean wants to say, 'Awww' but he clamped his mouth shut as Cas guided him towards the table. Now he wanted to say, 'Fuck, yes! This is it!' Cas helped him sat on the table. Their cocks brushed as Cas stood between Dean's legs. Cas kissed him once more before going back down to business.

His breath hot as he bemusedly stared at the pre-cum oozed out from Dean's cock. Dean bit his lip and watched Cas' tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum. His hand back on Cas' hair, tugged the soft strands. He tried to blink the daze away but Cas noticed as he halted his kitten licks.

"Don't stop. Keep going." Dean said, breathless.

"You're dangerously close to passing out, Dean."

"I can--" Dean took a deep breath, "Just..okay, just lemme lie down."

Cas nodded and guided him laying down on his back. The cool glass meets his skin and he shuddered. Cas hovered above him, wiped the sweat away beaded on his forehead. 'God, why he is so adorable and sweet?

Why am I all so-chick- flicky right now? Why--' Dean moaned long as Cas' mouth engulfed the head of his cock. He found leverage on Cas' hair and neck. Bliss tingled on every nerve of his body.

Cas took as much as his hot mouth can. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. When he began to bob his head, Dean's incoherent whimpers, and pleas echoed. He's so damn close as more pre-cum leaked out of him. Cas doubled his ministrations, stroking Dean's fat shaft that his mouth can't swallow.

He never expected Cas would do this to him, would be so good in this thing. Like humming around his dick, sending vibrations that made him lost his control. He pulled Cas off from his dick and kissed him open-mouthed. He can taste the remnants of his man juice on Cas' mouth.

While they're sucking each others mouth, Dean noticed Cas reached behind and grunted. Cas pulled away from the kiss and Dean's eyes widened in surprise as Cas' face contorted, bit his lower lip. Dean a tad late to realize Cas scissored himself.

"Fuck, where did you learn that?"

Cas' dilated eyes met Dean's, lips parted in pleasure, "I'm not that innocent and ignorant when it comes to this sort of things. I'm older than the earth's existence. But this is.." He panted, "You're my first." He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself above Dean's massive dick.

Dean's overwhelmed to hear that and held Cas' hips. "Wait--wait, I might split you in half if you.."

Cas ignored his concerned gaze and nudged the blunt head of Dean's cock to his tight, miraculously wet entrance. "You can't hurt me. Not in this way."

He lowered himself slowly. They both groaned. Dean's grip on Cas' hips tightened as his cock breached Cas' tight hole. They both held their breaths, Dean tried not to come when Cas was only halfway on his mission. The obvious burn and pain painted on Cas' face faded, replaced with determination as he took all the way down.

Dean panted, Cas sat stop him, hands splayed on his chest. Cas' channel was so tight, wet and hot, surrounding him all over. Dean wanted to thrust hard but held himself and waited for Cas' signal. Cas took a few calming breaths then circled his hips slowly.

Dean's breath hitched finally letting his hips thrust hesitantly. That's where the sexiest moan escaped Cas' lips, uttered his name breathlessly. He grasped Cas' ass cheeks and guided him with every bounce he made. Cas meet his every thrust, feet planted on the glass.

They both found a rhythm that the table shook. The glass made a squeaking noise as Dean's sweaty skin slid against it. Panting breaths, moans, grunts and the skin slapping against skin, echoed. Dean's fantasy finally happened.

"Dean.." Cas' breath quickened, "I'm--haah!" His channel quivered and clenched around Dean's cock.

He arched his back and neck then slumped down on Dean's chest as he spilled hot cum between their slickened bodies. Dean kissed him chastely. He thrust hard, twice. He comes inside Cas who groaned above him, clenched his hole around Dean's cock.

"Fuck...Cas!" Is this because of the curse that he come this hard and long like his balls emptied and squeezed out all his essence and stuffed it deep inside Cas. Or is it because he's inside Cas, dark blue eyes affectionately held his gaze.

Cas dazedly smiled down at him. "I proved you wrong."

Dean grinned back dopily, "Yeah...You should prove me wrong more."

His cock limply slid out of Cas with a squelch, rested limply between his sore legs. He felt a trickle of his cum ran down his thigh that dripped down from Cas' reddened hole. His hand hovered and caressed it, felt it puckered and wet as he brushed his fingers on it. He settled his hand on kneading Cas' plumpy globes of ass.

And it might be the post-euphoric, orgasmic bliss that Cas watched him fondly. That tiny smile and a twinkle in his eyes wiped out Dean's worries and doubts away. Cas hummed and cupped his face. His eyes glowed blue as he does the healing process on Dean.

He caught Cas' hand and planted a kiss on each of his palms. He didn't know either he heard a ringtone or the Yodeler's dance song inside his head before sleep sang him a lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Clanks of glass, something sizzled followed by a beep. Coffee and bacon wafted and greeted Dean's nostrils that made him blearily open his eyes. He's back in his bed, clothed and a tad surprised on the size of his dick. It deflated an inch that it comfortably fit inside his boxers.

He trudged to the kitchen and surprised even more as he saw Cas maneuvered a skillet with a bacon on it and eggs on a plate. Cas was not wearing his coat, showing his white undershirt, sleeves rolled up that exposed his forearm, hair more sexed up. Dean smiled at the sight and wondered when did Cas knew this domestic things because he wants to see more of it.

Cas' eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Dean stood by the door. His shoulder turned rigid, "Hello, Dean. I..cooked you..breakfast. Is this okay?"

God, he look lost and cute as he stuttered that way and has the audacity to blush. Dean wants to kiss him. But he masked his urges by clearing his throat and sat down one of the chairs. "More than okay." _Because you're here._ He beamed as Cas relaxed and smiled back at him. "Now, let me judge what your cooking tastes like."

Cas put down the plate on the table and Dean's mouth watered. "Dig in." He said hesitantly and sat across Dean, watching him.

Dean moaned at the first bite of crispy bacon, motioned Cas to join him but he shook his head and continued watching him like a hawk. "S'good, man. Sooo good."

Cas stood and filled Dean's mug with coffee delightedly. "I got the skills." He said, smug and proud.

"Oh-ho, now you spoiled me with your skills. I might craving for it." He halted, a little too late for the flirting line to abort. He hesitantly smile as Cas' left eyebrow lifted.

"You already experienced my skills, Dean." And since when did Cas learned to flirt back? "Based on your loud reactions, I'm able to satisfy your cravings and comply your needs."

Dean's mouth gape and he shut it back. Reeling back--no, crossing that line or not, he wanted to cherish this golden moment. And maybe, tried to test what's in the water. He reached out and pulled Cas by the tie.

They're nose to nose, Cas' breath hitched and mingled on his own, eyes searching. "Then prove it. Again."

Cas kissed him and Dean welcomed his tongue. He pushed away the plate and climbed on the table without breaking the kiss. Ignored the plates and mug shattered on the floor. He landed on Cas' lap with a grunt.

Cas' arms enveloped him and pulled him closer to his body. While his hands roamed and fumbled on the buttons of Cas' undershirt eagerly. Cas groaned as Dean gyrated his hips, rubbed their clothed erections while he sucked on Cas' bottom lip. They kissed more, tongues swirled against each other.

Clothes landed on the floor in a heap. Cas hooked his arms under Dean's knees, scooped him up and pinned him on the wall. He thrusted with a steady rythym eliciting a moan from Dean. Dean's arms circling Cas' neck and let his angel took the lead.

Their cocks rubbed against each other slick and hot. Cas walked back, Dean clung on him like a koala. Their panting breaths loud and Dean complained as Cas lowered him on the carpeted floor that he didn't want to know where it come from.

Dean rolled them over and pinned Cas down. "Lemme try something." Cas nodded without hesitation and questions clouding his eyes. _Damn, he trusted me this much. I should make him feel good._

He trailed kisses along Cas' neck, sucked his nipples that earned him deep moans every time he grazed his teeth on the hard nub. It didn't help when Cas tugged his hair that he nearly lost it. He traveled down and sucked hard on Cas' left hipbone that he bucked his hips and pulled him up.

Dean chuckled, "Easy tiger, I'm marking my territory in case I lost my way back."

Cas' brows furrowed, chest, neck and cheeks flushed. Lips kissed swollen and eyes dilated. He breathed out, "No, Dean I-I want to make you feel good, too."

_He's holding out_. Dean licked Cas' navel up to his chest. Cas gasped at the sensation and glared down at Dean. "Then try to beat me, Cas."

With Cas' furrowed brows, he grabbed the moment of distraction. He turned around and straddled Cas' shoulders. His balls a hairs breath on Cas' mouth. He leaned down on Cas' protruding weeping cock.

Much to his surprise, he started upon Cas' tongue licking the head of his cock. Dean gasped as Cas does his work. He smiled smugly and stroked Cas' hard, hot, smooth and heavy cock. He hissed as Cas' mouth engulfed the fat head of his cock, hands kneading his ass.

Holding hiself not to thrust down and instead focused to beat Cas' sinful, hot mouth. He ran his tongue on the underside of Cas' cock, lapped at the vein. It earned him a long, deep, guttural moan that vibrated in his own cock which is deep in Cas' mouth. Fudge, the dork took the challenge seriously.

He swirled his tongue on the slit of Cas' cock. The ripple of pleasure ran all over his body as Cas found a rythym bobbing his head. Slurped and sucked. He focused on his work and swallowed Cas' cock in one go. Cas' hips bucked that Dean gagged as the head of Cas' cock goes deeper and hit his throat.

He pulled away, saliva dripped on the corners of his mouth and on Cas' cock. He ignored the tears welled on his eyes and stroke Cas' cock back. He held himself to buck down and fuck Cas' mouth senseless as he did the moaning again.

He answered back by swallowing Cas' cock again. This time, relaxing his throat and slowly bobbed his head. Moments of adjusting later and relaxing his jaw and throat, he found a rythym. His hands fumbled Cas' balls.

But he yelped as Cas' finger brushed his rim. He moaned all around Cas' cock as the pressure on his abdomen doubled over. Cas didn't stopped on his ministrations and Dean matched him with practice ease. He felt Cas' cock twitched, oozing pre-cum inside his mouth.

Cas is so close he could tell as his thighs trembled, balls tighened on his hand. The muscles rippled on Cas' thigh under his palms. _Damn, right back at me_. But with the curse or not, he'll hold back and beat Cas with this.

Not until one of Cas' finger slid inside Dean's hole. Dean's thigh quivered, hips stuttered in a thrust fucking Cas' mouth. Cas took it all, mouth lax, wet, hot. Dean shut his eyes tight, nails dug on the meat of Cas' thigh as he felt the head of his cock hits the back of Cas' throat.

A long, loud, muffled moan escaped his mouth as he emptied inside Cas' mouth. He tasted a sweet essence in his mouth, too. Cas breathlessly calling out his name, thighs flexing.

_Oh, he tasted sweet and kinda..musky._  Dean swallowed it all and pulled Cas' cock out of his mouth. He twitched as Cas licked and clean the come from his cock. He turned around and captured Cas' lips in a chaste kiss. He could taste hiself on Cas' mouth. Bitter and salty unlike Cas' sweet one.

"We're truce, right?" Dean licked Cas lips.

"And that means more to..come? Cas blinked.

Dean can't help but chuckled upon such innocent innuendo to slip. He rested atop Cas, embraced him in a octopus hug. "Oh, sheesh as if I can't say no."

Cas hummed, hands ran gentle soothing circles on Dean's back down his thighs and up again. Dean listened on the beating of Cas' heart. It's relaxing making him driffed off for a minute. But Cas' loud thoughts wake him back to reality.

There ya go. Reality. He looked down and met Cas' gaze that held questions he might or possibly not answer. But there goes the cock blocker doing his thing smashing their moments even if he's miles away. Dean sighed and stood up.

Cas followed suit, fumbling his phone. He throws Dean a _'I got this._ ' smile.

"Hello, Sam." Cas cleared his hoarse voice and side-eyed Dean pulling his clothes back on. "Jack found it? That's great news." But the sound of his voice barren.

Dean halted and checked down his cock under his pajamas bottoms. It deflated back to its usually size. Huh. He didn't feel anything..magical. He chuckled, "S'that it? I didn't feel any poof effects. The kid deserves more nougat. "

Cas smiled but seemed devoid, "Thank you both. See you back tomorrow, I guess."

And that's where Dean completely does a 360 degrees turn and met Cas' troubled eyes. Now, he clearly noticed how tensed Cas' posture is. The knitted brows back on their fort. He even wouldn't held Dean's gaze.

"Goodbye, Sam." Cas tapped his phone, stood rigid clutching his phone.

_Goodbye, huh? Is that it, Dean? Back to basics and chased your tail again in circles?_  Dean swallowed the bile and kicked Sam's inner voice inside his head. "So, you're.." Fuck, he can't even spat the words out.

"I had to." Cas said to his barefoot. His toes wiggled that Dean distracted hiself to it or tried to.

_You don't want to stay longer?_ "Well, better call for updates, okay?" _Call me often as you like. No, call me and answer my calls_.

"Of course."

_This is it. Back to basics as if we never crossed that line. As if he did it because I'm his priority for a short span of time in order to break the shitty curse._  But isn't those excuses got old and cranky?

They're both running in circles, fear stood between them. That fear would either strengthen or crumble when the other is dying or dead. Shit, he lost it when Cas died. Cas walked towards the stairs, shoes in hand, every step slow and heavy that made Dean snapped out from his thoughts.

"I want you here." Dean blurted out and pushed down the urge to take back the words. Cas halted on his steps and met his eyes. He clarified it this time without hesitation involved. "I want you here." Now, what's next?

Cas, however knew Dean's self struggle, "You know that..I can't..I..if circumstances were different.." And shit, it came out unsure, baffled and pleading.

Dean realized they're both holding back. Their baggages stuck on their shoulders for too long. Is he petrified? No, he might be ashamed that somewhere beneath the clouds, Daddy's watching?

One of his trusted angels desires a human, one fudging human. Or he's afraid that this human wouldn't allow that love, couldn't admit that love.They're both hopeless and clueless to this thing. Cas wouldn't mind how many times he'll die just to save Dean's ass.

He fell, found the free will and stood beside Dean. They've got their own version of qualms, betrayal, and fleeing just to save the other ones ass. But they always found each other, have that faith in each other, forgiving each other, saving each other. Until now, it's Dean who choose to cross that line and reached out for Cas.

He wants Cas home..here..with him. Is that makes him selfish? He got his own chickenheartedness, too. And it's hitting rock bottom everytime Cas died in front of him, because of him.

"Tell me you don't want here..with me. I'll let you go. I dragged you with me and asking this is too much." Dean's throat closed, tears stinging on the rim of his eyes.

Cas swallowed, hands clenched on his sides. He met Dean's challenging gaze. Curled his lips with icy contempt, "Why would you even think that?"

"I need you..and.." Dean licked his lips and glanced away. "I love you." Cas stood straighter, eyes bugged out as he dared looked up. "I did since.. everytime you zapped away, does your own stupid way. And I can't..deal any suicide stunts..any losses. I'm sorry for--for not being around in times of need, sorry for everything of what I've said and done that put you in that state. I'm--" _Crap, my stomach churned I need flanax--_

Cas' rigid shoulders sagged as he inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. "I know."

Of course he knew. What's all with his lingering stares thrown at Dean. No wonder, Sammy's throwing him the signs but his too naive to catch it. Even that stinky witch noticed. He walked towards Cas, "Don't you Han Solo me now." Wary smile surfaced on his lips.

Cas' brows furrowed analyzing Dean's reference, "In case you didn't notice how far gone I am just to keep you safe. Sam told me what you did when I was.. dead. That's…" He trailed and mumbled thinly back to his feet, clutched the crumpled socks on his other hand.

Dean halted in front of Cas. Screw Samantha's plaids and his mane along with that always ready to go wifi spot on his forehead. Whatever.The gigantic cat's outta bag anyway. "Yeah, sucks to be in love with me." He ignored the heat rising up his face.

Cas finally looked up and met Dean's eyes. And there's so much emotions swirled that Dean would dare took his time to name each. "No, it's worth it. You're one of the stupid things I didn't regret and I'm not sorry choosing you over everything." He pulled Dean in a hug.

Dean's stomach clenched, heart hammered, tears welled in his eyes and pushed away from Cas. Before Cas could ask, he pulled him back in a kiss. Not rough, hurried or messy. It's a kiss. Their first kiss without any curse, gross cases, monsters, obstacles, issues, worries and gigantic dobber, humungous gentleman sausage, John Thomas, knob.

Cas' body dwindled against Dean. The lines on his face faded as he smiled into the kiss. Dean swore Cas' cerulean eyes twinkled.

"I love you, too Dean, so much, always."

  
_____________

  
Isn't it amazing all those years Dean's holding for the damn to break, he can finally breathe and make fun of Cas throwing lame innuendos and failed? Isn't it amazing he got all this rush of romantic excitement when he's lying on Cas' leg while watching lame TV dramas? And Cas' fingers massaged his scalp as he sigh into the gentle touch. Then he blew raspberries on Cas stomach that he fell down from the couch as Cas yelped. Isn't it amazing?

_No, uhm all of this considered chick-flick moments._ Said Sam's inner voice inside Dean's head.

It turned out the TV drama got ignored as they launched into a wrestling match. That ended up into a tickle fight. That turned out into a make out session. While he's loving kissing Cas, he sneaked his fingers under the shirt.

Cas yelped again and slapped Dean's rear. The spank sent jolts of pleasure down his spine.

"Ooh, do it again." Dean waggled his brows.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Dean--"

"C'mon, Cas. I know you like it, too." Dean shook his booty.

Cas sigh and slapped Dean's ass. Hard. "There."

Dean hissed, "Yeah, aw. That's--okay c'mere." He stood, held Cas' hand and lead them down the hallway.

"Dean, you just came down from the euphoric--" Dean shut Cas up with a kiss but he tried to dodge away. "High--" Dean caught his lips again, "Mmm--" And rubbed against him. "Oh, Dean." He sigh into the kiss, cupped Dean's face.

"S' okay, Cas. I'm..happy. There, I said it." Dean grinned cheekily, thumbs traced gentle circles on Cas' cheeks.

Cas understood the unsaid words, "Me too, Dean."

They made it inside Dean's room. Clothes strewn in a messy trail on the floor. Both naked when they reached the bed exploring each other's body. Trailed hot kisses, mouth mapped every contours of soft skin.

Hands caressed and knead each other's body. Dean watched Cas placed soft kisses in each of his knees, toes, calves, the inside of his elbows and each of his palm. He's stunned of how Cas admired his body and soul. It's too much and he's overwhelmed Cas' eyes held him, grounding him with calm.

And isn't it amazing he saw how Cas' eyes screamed adoration, trust and..love. With every touch and kiss he made screamed love.

"I love you, too." Dean whispered.

Cas kissed him chastely, circled his hips slowly as Dean welcomed him, spread his legs. Their erections rubbed against each other. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and proceeded gyrating his hips. While Dean's hands knead Cas' buttocks, urged him a fast rythym.

The delicious friction sent jolts of bliss, and emotions drowned him. His heart beats loud, lungs burning that made the tears on his eyes welled. Dean gasped and held himself. With their life always in the line for death's plate, asking this is his first time. "I want you to feel inside me."

Cas halted and looked down, eyes widened in surprise. Before Cas could blurt out whatever sweet words, Dean cupped his face and irresistibly  
squeezed, making Cas' kissed swollen lips pursed. "I trust you, okay. Don't worry, I'll signal up if it's too much. But that's way too impossible to happen since I wanted you--this for so damn long and knowing how you assisted me yesterday.. so..yeah, that's awesome.."

Cas smiled at Dean's blabbering and he nodded still beaming ear to ear. Dean's cheek flared hot and let go of Cas' adorable face. He ran his hands down Cas' shoulders and massage the tight knots. "Okay. Thank you, Dean."

Dean chuckled and pecked a kiss on the tip of Cas' nose. "C'mon, don't be a baby, big boy." He spread his legs wider, fingers laced behind his head.

He shuddered upon Cas' eyes wandered like a touch down his body. Not with hunger or lust but in awe. Cas crawled atop Dean. Hesitant fingers touched Dean's lips and slid inside his mouth. Dean swirled his tongue, lapped and sucked the digits fervently.

Cas pulled his fingers out and circled feathered touch on Dean's tight rim. Dean bit his lower lip and held Cas' gaze as he inserted his finger. They both watched each other's reaction carefully.The foreign intrusion languidly died down as Cas gradually circled his finger inside, massaging Dean's walls.

Dean sigh as Cas inserted two already slicked fingers that slide easily inside him.The burn sparks as Cas scissored him. But it harshly replaced with a spark of bliss as Cas' fingers hit a spot. Dean's hips bucked down, hands clenched the sheets tight.

Cas continued massaging the spot taking all out the whimpers and moans from Dean's mouth. He's too far gone he didn't notice Cas pumped four fingers inside him, making a wet squelching sound. He held his legs and spread it wider. The head of his now-back-to-its-size cock weeped more pre-cum.

Cas leaned down and caught the pre-cum with his tongue. Dean bit a whimper as Cas lapped at the slit. He let go of his legs and ran his hand through Cas' hair as he took Dean's cock on his mouth. His fingers never wavered the rythym, fucking inside him.

The combination is too much for him to hold longer. Dean cried out and pulled Cas away from his weeping, too close to spill cock. "Cas..do it." He said through panting breaths. "Do it, please."

Cas kissed him one more time and stroked his cock. Dean noticed Cas' cock glistened and wet. The dork does his angel lube again. Cas licked his lips, brows knitted. The head of his cock nudged Dean's wet entrance. "Here I go, Dean."

Dean gasped, clutched on Cas' arms as Cas' cock breached his rim. He took few calming breaths and tried to relax. Cas' hand ran soothingly on his thighs. They both let out a breath as Cas finally sunk in balls deep inside him.

_Damn, I didn't noticed his bell end would be this big._ He felt so full...really full and calmed himself to prevent his walls from pushing Cas' cock out.

Cas patiently waited atop Dean. Chest rise with every breath he made, skin flushed and glistened with sweat. Hair askew in different directions, dark blue eyes focused on him. "Dean..Are you..okay?" Each word punctuated with panting breaths and laced with concern.

Dean nodded and smiled adoringly at Cas. "Let go, Cas. Let's go together."

Cas complied and moved gradually that his walls quivered upon the delicious friction. Cas' cock, throbbing, hot and hard massaged his walls with every thrust. He put Dean's right leg on his shoulder. The change of angle hit every sensitive nerves that made Dean blabbered.

And that's the signal they've been waiting for. Cas found a steady, fast rythym, clasped Dean's hand to his. Dean can see it now how vulnerable, open and more beautiful Cas above him. Moving with such tender ease and grace.

This isn't just sex. This isn't because of the curse anymore. He felt it like the best hard slap of tsunami washing all over him. They're making love and Dean's never been this so at ease.

Cas is home in his arms. They're home in each other's arms.

Cas kissed him as his hips stuttered. His breath quickened, cock twitched inside Dean. He thrusted hard, twice and come. "Haaah..Dean!.."

Dean felt Cas' come hot sprayed inside, coating his walls. His cock twitched between their joined slickened bodies. The sparks traveled down his spine. His toes curled, hips bucked as ropes of come splattered both their chest and abdomen.

He screamed Castiel's name, held him tight in his arms as he shook and writhed. His walls clenched around Cas' cock, milking him. Cas kissed his temples and lazily thrusted inside him, mumbling 'I love you' on Dean's mouth.

 

 

 

"So, you finally spill."

Dean sputtered on his coffee but then smugly wiped it off his mouth. "Many times, Sammy and it's always the hottest thing when Cas did the circling of his hips--"

Sam grimaced and covered his ears, "You know I kind of regret asking you with that line."

Dean grinned and reminisced how Cas made love to him. Those three words strengthen the profound bond they had. And he practiced to say it more to Cas as much as possible. In every possible ways and situations.

He's not a sap or a chick-flick kind of guy. But with Cas, he can't help it. The knot in his gut slowly untangled. The award of being a worried boyfriend still goes to him.

But he trusted and have faith in Cas that he'll come back no matter what. Cursed or not. Dead or alive.  
He felt way too awesome like all his senses alert and open since he finally put his baggage down, let that wall of fear crumble down and held Cas' hand.

Seeing his smile made him forget all the pain and worries. Wow, he's such an awesome sap.

"You're gonna used hearing noises inside the bunker from now on."

Sam launched a carrot stick using his fork. Dean dodged the first attack but failed on the second.

"Hey, what're you, five!"

Sam snarled, "No, you are for having a thick skull for too damn long. Cas' masculine figure upsets your heterosexual stomach for what uhh.." He counted on his fingers, "9 freaking years?! Oh, nearly 10! Well, thanks to that gross witch you finally pulled that huge stick outta your ass." He smacked a palm on his face and groaned long. "Crap, I shouldn't said that."

Dean grinned and messed Sam's locks, "Yeah, I replaced it with Cas. The guy's huge--"

Sam slapped Dean's hand away, "Oh, that explains you walked funny today." Dean shrugged and continued seeping his coffee. "Seriously man, I'm happy for the both of you. Really happy I could do the Yodeler's dance."

Cas arrived with Jack in tow munching a nougat happily, back pack on the back. Dean beamed like a sunshine that he is as he stood up. Cas smiled back and fudgingly blushed. Sam and Jack watched the whole silent exchanged.

But Sam broke the moment and launched more carrot sticks to Dean before he could traumatize both him and Jack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Set after SPN13x06. This could be a coda or..I don't know.


End file.
